OOS 58
Notunoth 27, after regrouping after a failed slumber party and impromptu meeting of the Council of the Gods. It occurred during between sessions 26.5 and 27. Transcript Lei: hi jeffrey, yes i'm okay, yes we're going to my room again, yes please bring snacks that would be awesome, i missed you too, etc. etc. etc. leads everyone to her bedroom "might be difficult to find a seat for everyone, but the bed is pretty big, so..." Teer: Teer stands leaning against the wall. "So. Where do we even begin?" Lei: "well, if i may. i have a couple of questions." Teer: "Naturally." Concludion: "I also have some questions." Concludion says. "If it's not too much trouble." Lei: "you go first." she studies concludion carefully Concludion: "Where have I heard the name Worthing before?" he asks "And I don't mean just now." Lei: ugh. Veggrek: “They’re a very successful family?” Halberd!Kiono: Kiono smiles. She is very amused. Lei: "next question." Concludion: "Yeah, I grew up on a mountainside with no inhabitants around for a distance, So that's not it." He says. "I didn't just happen to hear the name." Teer: "Kitano was in contact with them. Perhaps that's what you're remembering." Concludion: "But I wasn't in contact with Kitano for that time. We didn't even make it very far past the gates the first time we were here." Lei: "i have no idea." lei glares "can we move on?" Concludion: "Sure," He says "So this is your room? Just confirming." Lei: sigh "no, it's the bedroom of an esteemed performer of Barry Bardle's Brave Buffoonery." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono stifles a laugh. Concludion: "Right. Look, I don't really know who you are or why everyone seems to trust you right away, for all I know you could be a spy or an assassin hired by Kitano. Like Teer said, he was connected with these people and obviously you are as well. So you're going to have to try a little harder than that." Lei: "great. you prove you're not a spy for kitano, and i'll do the same." Concludion: "This isn't a negotiation." Concludion's affable demeanor has dropped, and he's glaring at Lei suspiciously. Lei: lei gets ready to prepare a fireball if necessary Teer: "Drop it." "Both of you." There is an edge to Teer's voice. "Concludion. We trust Leitha because I'' know her, and I believe the group is inclined to trust me. The same reason that any of us have afforded any trust to you - because we have decided to believe in Kiono's judgement," ''he says the last part looking at Lei. Concludion: Concludion looks to Kiono for a moment, and leans back against the wall "Sorry. You're right, of course." He says to Teer. "I'm a bit on edge with everything, and we still don't know where Kitano is." Lei: "understandable." lei lowers her spellcasting hand "may i proceed with my questions?" Veggrek: “Ah, can I ask something first?” Lei: "fire away." Veggrek: “Your name is Leitha?” Halberd!Kiono: "Yes, that's also news to me." Lei: "teer picked it out." Teer: Teer facepalms. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono grins. Concludion: Concludion makes a gesture that conveys exactly "What do you mean, picked it out?" to Kiono. Veggrek: “It’s pretty.” Halberd!Kiono: Kiono places a hand on his shoulder in as reassuring a manner as she can manage. "You're intelligent. You'll figure it out soon enough," she whispers to him. Lei: "anyway." "my first question for everyone here: are you committed to this whole stopping the asteroid thing?" Veggrek: “Unless a better way to save the world comes up? Yes.” Halberd!Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow. "I'm undecided," she deadpans. Teer: Teer pauses, then nods. Concludion: "If I can help, I will" Concludion says Lei: "i am. okay then. second question: are you committed to working together with this group?" Teer; "Honestly, I am more committed to the group than I am the asteroid." Concludion: "I'm here as long as Kiono is." Veggrek: “I’m more committed to the asteroid than the group.” Veggrek winces. “Wait— no, I know how that sounds.” Lei: "are you committed to the group, veggrek?" Veggrek: “I mean to say that after everything that happened, I’m alright with— after what I did, I understand if it would be better for me to step away.” Lei: "answer the question." Veggrek: “No.” “No, I’m not committed to working with this group.” Lei: looks to the halberd, waiting on her answer Concludion: Concludion nods at Veggrek Halberd!Kiono: "You're the ones I've chosen to do this with." Lei: "okay. i'm committed." "and what are kiono's answers?" Veggrek: Veggrek blinks at Concludion. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono closes her eyes a moment in concentration. When she opens them again, she nods. "Yes to both." Teer: "Veggrek." Veggrek: Veggrek takes a candlestick from the nearest side table and starts turning it over in his hands. Teer: "If you don't wish to be here, I can't ask you to commit as a teammate." Teer stands a little straighter. "But, I would like to ask you to stand by me, as a friend." Veggrek: Veggrek glances up. “I agree with that. I, um— I think everyone else is hearing something in ‘commit’ than I am— I’m being stupid. Yes. I commit. No, that’s wrong.” He gets up and starts taking various decorative Knick-knacks and tchotchkes from their places, gathering them in a heap in his arms. Teer: Teer looks back at everyone else. "Alright, Veggrek is going through some stuff right now so I think we'll have to check back on that." Lei: "i'm going to put that down as undecided." "anyway, i have a deal to propose. those who answered no--or undecided--to either of those questions may not be willing to agree to it." Halberd!Kiono: "Why must everything be a deal," Kiono mutters under her breath. Lei: "this is just my pitch. it is obviously open for amendment." "we seem to have gotten ourselves wrapped up in.....well, definitely more than i'' bargained for, at any rate. if we're really going to try to save the world from this apocalypse--i, to be honest....i don't feel confident about it. but with a good team, maybe it could be possible. and so, i think we should make an effort to....''trust each other with information that could be beneficial to the group." "like me, i should have told you the truth about auguste, for one thing. veggrek, you should have said right away when your powers were gone. kiono and the halberd, there are a lot of things you've been hiding. teer, i know you've got thoughts swirling around in your head right now that should probably be shared. these are all things going forward that i feel like....if we're going to be teammates, we should commit to get better about." Veggrek: “I bought Dorianus yogurt today.” Teer: Teer puts a hand on Veg's shoulder. Veggrek: “Like half an hour ago. I sent Burben out to find you and he found Dorianus instead— should I stop? This seems relevant?” “I guess we haven’t actually agreed to do this yet?” Lei: lei laughs a little "veggrek, no one has agreed--yes exactly that." Veggrek: “Sorry.” A tooth pokes out of the corner of Veggrek’s mouth. He’s fighting a smile. Lei: but also, you WHAT? she mouths to no one in particular Teer: "I agree. I dislike the secrecy. Although I don't know how anyone would police it - oh and don't worry about it, Dorianus is taking the day off." Veggrek: “I wasn’t really trying to keep anything from you all to begin with.” Lei: "it's not something that i feel could be policed. it's...a matter of trust, i suppose." "it's also not just secrecy. it's making sure you try to consider what would beneficial for the group to know." "which, admittedly i'm really bad at....but. that's no excuse." Teer: "Hm." Teer looks at Kiono and Concludion. Veggrek: “We could have gotten in a fight at any time and been without my powers. I’m a healer.” “My divine blessings are— were critical to our strat...egy?” Teer: "We'll have to stock up on more potions." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono nods in agreement with Teer. Concludion: Concludion also nods Lei: "another part of the deal i think is...um. we should sit down and really think about what we'd want to accomplish as a group--our goals. and also figure out how we'd make important decisions going forward. majority rules? leave it up to certain people in certain situations?" Halberd!Kiono: "I would also like to point out that if something turns out to be relevant that wasn't shared because it didn't seem relevant, getting angry at that person isn't allowed," she says to the entire group. "Sadly, none of us are psychic." Lei: "okay, look, i'm really bad about that, too. in general, i like to know too much rather than not enough. i can't help getting angry. but i would be willing to try to be more........understanding about it." Halberd!Kiono: "Good." Lei: "so i guess.....that's my proposal." nervous fidget Teer: "That's reasonable." Halberd!Kiono: "So your proposal is that we act like a team instead of a bunch of... wayward vagabonds." Lei: "committed to work together and share important information, have agreed-upon goals and plans, in general have a system for making decisions. act...like a team. yes." Halberd!Kiono: "That indeed seems reasonable." Teer: "I think we may be entering the point where we also need a name. And a theme song, whatever that is." Veggrek: “Are we still calling ourselves the Brooms of Belxari?” Teer: "I don't think we ever really used that." Concludion: "So what should be the means of agreeing to the means of agreeing to things? Should we vote on whether or not we think one person should be in charge, or should we let Teer decide if it should be democracy rules, or...?" Concludion says unhelpfully. Veggrek: Veggrek is climbing a bookshelf to reach a high statuette. Halberd!Kiono: "That means we should probably explain some, ah, secrets to Concludion," Kiono mentions quietly. Kiono walks over and sets Veg back on the floor. Lei: "hold on, hold on." holds out her hand "we have to.....all agree first." Veggrek: “Kiono is... Thanks.” “Right things usually come out of Kiono’s mouth.” Veggrek starts putting his armfuls of knickknacks back in their places. Teer: "For Lei's sake, raise your hand if you agree to the proposal at hand." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono looks at Teer, makes a small motion toward Veg, and mouths, "Is he okay?" And then she raises a hand. And then she raises her other hand, too. Concludion: Concludion raises his hand Teer: Raising his hand. "Sort of. Maybe," to Kiono, not looking at her. Veggrek: Veggrek raises an unlit candle, barely keeping hold of the rest of his haul in the other arm. Lei: lei hesitates for a second, then raises a hand Teer: "Now, as Concludion said, how do we actually organize a system for agreeing on things." Veggrek: “You and Kiono are usually right and also in agreement.” “We could just make you in charge?” Lei: "i'm not interested in following someone blindly. i vote we do majority rules." Halberd!Kiono: "There are an odd number of us now. Majority could work." Veggrek: “How can we decide this when we haven’t decided how to make decisions yet?” Concludion: "I'm not really a big picture kind of guy, and the DM probably isn't going to offer any valuable input so overtly, so I'll abstain from any decision-making on behalf of the group." Concludion says. Teer: "Thanks Concludigloom." Halberd!Kiono: "Sometimes you just have to make up the rules, Squire Veggrek. Such as when there aren't any rules." Veggrek: “I know. I’m joking.” Veggrek puts a set of decorative wicker balls back in their basket. Halberd!Kiono: "Ah, my apologies." Veggrek: “No, sorry, it’s confusing. I understand.” Teer: Teer shifts. "If we're counting the halberd, are we including Akaros in this as well?" Veggrek: “Glowing carnivorous snake that lives in my brain, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Lei: lei laughs Akaros: "It's encouraging that you think I've been paying any kind of attention up until now." Akaros says Teer: "Alright then, sounds like he abstains." Lei: "Majority rules?" Halberd!Kiono: "He can vote if and/or when we deal with his body, perhaps." "Majority rules." Teer: "Majority rules," Teer echoes. Veggrek: “Majority rules.” Halberd!Kiono: Kiono looks at the group, then hastily repeats, "Majority rules." "....This is going to get awkward if I have to repeat everything twice for Kiono." Teer: "Perhaps you should just inform us if Kiono has any objections." Halberd!Kiono: "That is what I thought as well." Lei: "next i think we should....write down our current goals. so we have them in one place, maybe." Teer: "A long list." Lei: heads over to her desk, moves some dusty study books aside, and pulls out some blank paper and a writing utensil Concludion: "Maybe break them down into Big Goals and Little Goals?" Concludion offers, with little idea what the goals are Teer: "Indeed. Big goals: Find a way to stop the asteroid. Stop Varren from using the rituals. Stop Harbinger from destroying Falenas..." Halberd!Kiono: "Rescue Lady Dyana." Veggrek: Veggrek brightens. Halberd!Kiono: "Rescue Squire Veggrek." Lei: "hold on, hold on, i can only write so fast." Teer: "Defeat Nox." Veggrek: “Fix Teer’s roots.” “Heal Teer’s roots?” Lei: lei pauses. "is....defeating nox a group goal? have we all talked about that?" Teer: "...I suppose not." "If it is something you all are disinterested in, Akaros and I can 2 v 1 Nox after we do the other stuff on the list." Veggrek: “Reform the justice system of— what was it called? Prince Ali’s empire.” Halberd!Kiono: "Belxari said she was working on Nox, alongside Akaros' body? I believe she said she would contact us about that when it was time?" Veggrek: “The one that tortures people.” “Also, stop the war between them and Auguste.” Lei: "whoa whoa, okay. um. i have find a way to stop the asteroid, stop varren from using the rituals, rescue lady dyana. i think we all have agreed to those by now, right?" Teer: "Indeed." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono nods. Veggrek: “Yes!” Lei: "do we also want to....stop harbinger?" Veggrek: “From killing the surviving Sky Elves? Yes. I think so. I do.” Halberd!Kiono: Kiono nods again. Lei: "okay." writes it down "defeat nox?" Halberd!Kiono: Kiono nods yet again. "Connected to Akaros. Belxari is in charge of that one it sounds like, though." Teer: "It may not come up for a while, but I feel somehow as if a dragon apocalypse may have wide-reaching effects." Veggrek: “Oh, is there another apocalypse looming?” Halberd!Kiono: "There are always apocalypses just around the corner, it seems." Concludion: "An epidemic of apocalypses" Halberd!Kiono: "A cornucopia of chaos." Lei: "veggrek, do you mind if i write it down and we fill you in on the details later?" Concludion: "A migration of misfortune" Veggrek: “I really want to find out they’re all being orchestrated by the same thing, somehow. And we could cut off the head and make everything better— Oh, that’s fine, certainly.” Lei: "okay, fix teer's roots?" Halberd!Kiono: "Without a doubt." Teer: "Yes, I suppose, but I believe Goon and Saresh are working on that. I am not sure how much left there is for us to do, or how important it is to our larger mission." Veggrek: “Still a goal.” Teer: Teer shakes his head. "Put it under small goal, perhaps." Lei: writes it down "reform....the justice system of oceanside?" "i don't want to do this one." Teer: "I'm not... sure what exactly to do with this one. We don't have any political power. This isn't something we can punch." Lei: "we're not denizens of oceanside. what would even give us the right?" Halberd!Kiono: "Plus that one is changing the minds of.... an entire country, or at least their government. That's significantly more difficult than... punching an asteroid." Veggrek: “Okay.” Teer: "Sorry, Veggrek." Lei: "i think that's enough no's then." Veggrek: “Well, wait. Kiono, the prince adores you.” Concludion: "I'm sorry, the who what now?" Concludion asks Halberd!Kiono: "I can't very well tell him to redo an entire section of the government." Veggrek: “I feel like we have a modicum of influence there. Even if we aren’t denizens— I just want them to stop torturing people.” Halberd!Kiono: "Ah, Concludion, the leader of Oceanside thinks Kiono is very physically attractive, apparently." Lei: "veggrek, can we...come back to this one later? i feel like we could discuss it for a very long time." Halberd!Kiono: "I'm not sure that's enough, but if we see him again, I'll.... try to mention it at least." Concludion: "Oh." Concludion says, and then something mutters something else. Veggrek: “Thank you. That’s wonderful. Both of you. Will you remind me if I forget?” Lei: "okay. next, uhhh....someone mentioned stopping the war between oceanside and Auguste." "i'm also not interested in this one. we're not denizens of either of those places, why would we stick our noses in that?" Halberd!Kiono: "Same problem, but larger." Lei: "we're not the ones who have to deal with the consequences of decisions made." Halberd!Kiono: ".....wow." Lei: "wow what? if we stick our noses in and cause something bad to happen, we're not the ones who have to face that." Halberd!Kiono: "Because people will die in a war, regardless of whether we interfere or not. Lives matter, R-- Lei." Veggrek: “Are we sure it won’t affect us? The world is small.” Halberd!Kiono: "'Small and fragile'," Kiono quotes softly. Teer: "I think that... as a group that has won favour with both sides, we are in a unique position to weigh in on this. That being said," Teer adds, "We have to prioritize. Wars happen. It's a fact of history, of life. I'm more concerned with the threat of apocalypse than I am war between two kingdoms." Lei: "how many yes's are there?" Veggrek: “Oh, no, I’m not saying this is more important. I just think it should be on our radar.” Halberd!Kiono: "Small goal." Veggrek: “Small goal.” Teer: "Small goal." Lei: writes it down "what else is there?" Teer: "Veggrek's glow worm." Halberd!Kiono: "Squire Veggrek's.... roommate." Teer: "Same... hat." Veggrek: Veggrek picks up a perfume bottle and turns it around in his hands. Halberd!Kiono: "But I'm not wearing a hat." "Neither are you. How are..." Teer: "It is an old elvish expression." Halberd!Kiono: "I see." Teer: "I did not expect it would translate." Lei: lei notes the expression. she was unfamiliar with that one. Halberd!Kiono: "Perhaps you'll explain it at some point. Perhaps when we're not in a meeting." Veggrek: “Dort is going to try and kill me once that’s removed. Just to remind everyone.” “I don’t know if that’s a goal. Not being killed by Dort.” Teer: "I don't think that's a goal as much as a bridge we'll have to cross." Lei: "the goal is removing veggrek's glow worm. yes or no." Halberd!Kiono: "Yes." Veggrek: “Aye.” Teer: "yes." Veggrek: “That means yes.” Lei: writes it down Veggrek: “Is that all?” Teer: "...Complete the halberd." Veggrek: Veggrek looks at Kiono. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono looks a little awkward, but gives a small nod. Teer: Teer nods as well. Veggrek: Veggrek nods. Lei: writes it down "anything else?" Halberd!Kiono: "Major goal: Find a goal for Lei." Veggrek: “Well, Lei doesn’t want the world to end. Right?” Lei: lei gives the halberd a funny look "what?" Teer: Teer speaks in Elvish, "File for divorce papers?" Lei: lei laughs Halberd!Kiono: "In your letter, you-- what's so funny?" Concludion: Concludion responds in Elvish "What." Teer: "Don't worry about it." Veggrek: Veggrek fidgets with the perfume bottle. Lei: "nothing." lei lets out one last chuckle Halberd!Kiono: Kiono gives Concludion a look, but returns to the topic at hand. "Your letter said you were here because you wanted to help Teer accomplish his goals, and complete your agreement to Squire Veggrek to accomplish his goals... But those have nothing to do with you." Lei: shrugs "i already agreed to those prior. i'm just completing my end of the deal." Halberd!Kiono: "So we need to find you something that you want, instead of simply fulfilling agreements." Lei: "i--my...trial with meyrin involved not using others anymore. i'm fine. there is nothing i need from the group, certainly nothing that would take precedence over stopping an apocalypse." Veggrek: “But what do you want when this is all over?” Halberd!Kiono: "I'm not asking for something more important than stopping one of several apocalypses. I am asking - as I have been since the airship - what. you. want. You have time to think about it, but what's the point of traveling the world and risking your life if you have no goals for yourself." Veggrek: “You don’t have to have an answer now.” Lei: face gets red, and she speaks SUPER quietly "i don't want to lose my friends and family to some stupid asteroid. isn't that enough?" Halberd!Kiono: "You said that wasn't enough for me, so it's not enough for you." Lei: "hmm. well.....uhhh, i owe some money?" Halberd!Kiono: "Try again." "...at a later date if you have to. Something that you want for you, not that you owe someone else." "Major goal: Find a goal for Lei. I vote yes." She raises her hand. Lei: "i....no, really. i have what i want. freedom for two years to travel and see new things." just. the reddest face. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono keeps her hand raised. Teer: "..." "I'm not motioning yes, but if there is anything Lei decides that she wants to pursue, I will stand by her." Akaros: "Keep Lei alive long enough so that she might find a goal?" Akaros suggests. Lei: "i...um....." starts tearing up a little bit, she has no idea what to do with this Teer: "Protect Lei," Teer agrees. Veggrek: “Protect Lei.” Halberd!Kiono: "Protect Lei." Gently, "Majority. Major goal. Write that down." Lei: "u-uh......wh--" writes it down shakily Veggrek: “Lei, are there housekeepers that will tidy up our rooms when we’re out? Because I put every loose object under my bed.” Teer: "...Er, the Worthing's did not prepare rooms. That's just Lei's bed." Lei: turns to veggrek, still just not sure how to handle this situation "you--you what?" Halberd!Kiono: "The Burnetts prepared rooms. Did you... do that there?" Veggrek: “Yes.” “I’m trying to... I’m trying more goblin things.” Halberd!Kiono: "I... I see. Do you want them to clean, or leave the things there?" Veggrek: “Oh, no, I fully plan to put everything back. I’m just worried someone will do work they really don’t have to.” Lei: stares at veg "i'm sure my room will get cleaned while i'm out. that's why there aren't cobwebs everywhere as it is." "a-anyway....um....any other goals?" Halberd!Kiono: "We can ask them to leave the things alone, if you like, Squire Veggrek." Veggrek: Veggrek glances at Lei. Does she seem like she’s recovered? Teer: Softly, "Could you put down 'laser' as a small goal?" Lei: she's not tearing up anymore, she's definitely like dazed but trying to get back to business chuckles Veggrek: “This is, um— I’m trying to be a better person.” Halberd!Kiono: "I.... ah, nevermind." Teer: "Does anyone have any other goals, or should we move on?" Veggrek: “That’s my goal.” Teer: "Ah." "I think that one, Veggrek, is up to you." Lei: "i think, uh....that's not one i can help you with." Veggrek: Veggrek looks at Kiono. “Look, it wouldn’t hurt to have the occasional scold or encouraging. You already do that.” Halberd!Kiono: Kiono inclines her head. "I'd be glad to continue assisting in your attempt to be a good person." Veggrek: Veggrek cracks his faintest smile yet. “Thank you. I’d appreciate that.” Lei: "maybe that should be a...separate agreement between the two--three?--of you." Teer: "Not everything needs to be a formal agreement." Halberd!Kiono: "I prefer things not to be, honestly." "Formal agreements is how you get messes like the Compact." Veggrek: “Ooh.” Veggrek says, as if he’s just seen someone been hit very lightly and isn’t too worried. Teer: Teer shifts against the wall and looks down. Lei: "i like this list being an agreement though. it means we're all on the same page." "and it's not as though we can't change our minds about items on the list." Veggrek: Veggrek sees Teer’s reaction and starts compulsively picking up bottles from Renn’s vanity. Teer: "Indeed. Very well. What's the next order of business then?" Lei: "is that everything?" shows everyone what's written down on the piece of paper Large Goals: Find a way to stop the asteroid Stop Varren from using the rituals Rescue Lady Dyana Stop Harbinger from destroying Falenas Defeat Nox Remove Veggrek’s “glow worm” Complete the Halberd Protect Lei Small Goals: Fix Teer’s roots Stop the war between Auguste and Oceanside Halberd!Kiono: "I, uh... Completion of the halberd can be a small goal." "It's rather like Teer's roots... If it can be done, then we can do it, but if not, then... Then there's nothing to be done about it..." Teer: Teer nods. Halberd!Kiono: "Also, 'Lei' means 'you,' not just 'Lei'." Kiono looks her in the eyes sternly as she says this. Lei: lei squirms a bit "R-right." "Well, if you really want it to be a small goal, I'm not going to go against that." Halberd!Kiono: "The asteroid is more important than the halberd, so small goal." "Otherwise I approve of the list." Teer: "Indeed." Veggrek: “We could put them in order, from largest to smallest. Some things are smaller than other things but still bigger than different other things.” Teer: "I think it may be too difficult to quantify." Halberd!Kiono: "Yeah..." Lei: "i agree." Veggrek: “Fork in the puzzle.” Halberd!Kiono: "It would be a good idea if this list wasn't... rather nebulous to begin with." Lei: "It may be nebulous, but it's a start!" crosses out 'Complete the Halberd' and rewrites it under 'Small Goals' Large Goals: Find a way to stop the asteroid Stop Varren from using the rituals Rescue Lady Dyana Stop Harbinger from destroying Falenas Defeat Nox Remove Veggrek’s “glow worm” Protect Lei Small Goals: Fix Teer’s roots Stop the war between Auguste and Oceanside Complete the Halberd "How is this?" Teer: He nods again. "Seems like we've touched on everything." Veggrek: “I think we’ve done well.” Halberd!Kiono: “Go, team?” Veggrek: “Oh, wait, could we put ‘name team’ under small goals?” Teer: "Oh, right." Veggrek: “Also, ‘compose a theme song.’” Lei: blinks "What?" Teer: "I don't know what it means either." Lei: laughs "Sure whatever, I'm for it." Veggrek: “You know, like ‘dunna dunna dunna dunna... Those guys~’” Veggrek sings. Teer” "Right. Well. If there's nothing else, like I said, I have things to do," Teer says, standing up properly. Lei: "I think there's still a lot to do. We have goals but haven't really established plans for some of them. But....I think this is a good stopping point for now...." Halberd!Kiono: "I, ah, only have the one set of sending stones. We need to split up... with that in mind, I think..." "We have a few days to decide how to do things, now that we've decided what things. Perhaps we should... take the rest of the day to.... relax?" Lei: nods Teer: "...Indeed." Halberd!Kiono: "May I ask what you intend to do, Teer?" Teer: "...Do some shopping. Potions, books and things. Perhaps drop by on Rigg and see if he can help attach my new equipment." Lei: "Laser?" in a whisper, making a pew pew noise Halberd!Kiono: "I see. I, ah, wanted to stop by the lab myself... Perhaps I will see you there." Teer: "Right. Perhaps you will." Teer removes the sending stone bracelet, and hands it to Lei. "I'll be back by 9." Lei” "wai--" stops Teer: "...Yes?" Lei: "i'll, um, probably just be at cecily's. i'll just...give this to veggrek instead." Teer: "Very well." Teer makes to leave. Veggrek: “Oh. I— I should go back to the Burnett’s and put everything back and. Or. I can be with someone?” Lei: gives veggrek the sending stone bracelet Halberd!Kiono: "I think that is up to you, Squire Veggrek." Kiono turns to Concludion. "Did... you have something you wanted to do today?" Veggrek: Veggrek dips his head in thanks. “I just mean, you know, for ease of communication, if I’m holding the stone...” “...Although the manors would have telephones, so.” Halberd!Kiono: "You will be at the Burnett's, who have a phone. Lei will be at Cecily's, and she also has a phone." "The lab also has a phone." Concludion: "I didn't have anything specific in mind." Concludion says "I'll go with you." Halberd!Kiono: "Really, it's Teer who needs one of the stones." Veggrek: Veggrek hands Teer his sending stone. Halberd!Kiono: Gives Concludion a thumbs up. Teer: Teer is gone. Veggrek: Fuck. Lei: internally sighs with relief that she won't have to be with veggrek Halberd!Kiono: Oh. Veggrek: Veggrek offers Kiono the stone. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono chases Teer down! To hand him! The stone! Lei: same! you beat me to it hahaha Halberd!Kiono: Just Nyooms Past Veg And Grabs It Lei: follows after her Teer: She's too fast! Teer can't escape! Veggrek: Lmao bye. Veggrek goes to de-hoard his room. Teer: Teer reaches probably the front door. Concludion: Concludion begins to look at Lei's things to determine who she actually is, since he's been left behind. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono is just gonna have to like tackle him or something I don't know I'm so tired. "Teer, hold on. You're the only one who won't be somewhat reliably near a means of communication. You get the sending stone." Teer: Teer turns and takes it. "If you insist." Halberd!Kiono: "I do insist..." She looks him over. "Are you alright?" Lei: lei finally catches up Teer: "I'm as alright as I have been." Halberd!Kiono: "And how alright is that?" Teer: "I'm... dealing with it." says Teer. "I'm not letting it affect anything." Halberd!Kiono: "Then you won't mind telling me while I travel with you to get those potions and books and things." Lei: lei stands there, listening, but also she message cantrips akaros "um......i'm not sure why you--well.....thank you." she feels her cheeks starting to flush a little Teer: "No! No. I'm fine, just leave it alone Ki- halberd. Halberd." Halberd!Kiono: She is silent a moment, then quietly says, "Kiono is as good a name as any." She takes the sending stone from him and secures it to his wrist. Satisfied it is secure, she walks back to Lei's room to retrieve Concludion. Teer: Teer watches her go, then turns and half-flees down the street. Lei: "hey! teer! slow down!" calling out to him Teer: He allows her to catch up. Lei: stops running once she catches up to him, gives him a hug Teer: Teer is made of rocks, but he still reels back a bit, taken off guard. "Ah..." "I... I'm fine. I'm sorry. My exit there was not graceful." Lei: "that's for you." releases him from the hug, and then goes in for another one, this one more targeting the cloak. "and this one is for akaros." "anyway. i hope you feel better." red face "see you later." Teer: "...Thank you. I'll see you later, Lei." Veggrek: Veggrek is there, having had to return the bottles he forgot he was holding when he left. Concludion: Concludion is casually reading through some letters he found. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow. "Finding the answers you're looking for?" Veggrek: “Oh, no, I just had to return these.” Lei: lei follows after teer Concludion: "It's kind of a disappointing mystery once you know the answer." he says, folding the letters up and returning them. Lei: im sure she can't keep up though, if he's trying to ditch her Veggrek: Veggrek jumps. “How long have you been here!? I thought you— what?” Halberd!Kiono: "The real fun is watching her attempt to cover when she's messed up. Which is frequently." She smiles. Veggrek: Veggrek starts picking the bottles back up. Halberd!Kiono: "He's sneaky. Sorry if he startled you, Squire Veggrek." Concludion: "yeah, there's no reason for her to know I've figured it out. Clearly it's not relevant information for 'the group' to have." Concludion starts helping Veggrek with the bottles, Veggrek: “I thought he went with you! Are you reading her mail?” Concludion: "It's clearly not her mail." Concludion says "This is all to someone named Renn." Veggrek: “It’s not your mail, is it!” Halberd!Kiono: Kiono's smile grows. Concludion: "And this one is to someone named 'D'arkness.' But I'm less certain about that one." "Your point?" Veggrek: “You can’t—“ Deep breath. “You can’t read other people’s mail. It’s rude and a crime. It’s invasive.” “It’s very unusual that whoever wrote the letter expected you to see it.” Concludion: "Invasive." He says. "And these bottles belong to whom, exactly?" Veggrek: “They’re not mine. I just borrowed them.” Veggrek puts the last bottles back and looks at Kiono for backup. Concludion: "And so I've not taken any of the letters," Concludion says "Are we done here?" he asks Kiono. Veggrek: Veggrek drags his hands down his face in despair. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono nods at Concludion. To Veggrek she says, "Stay safe on the way to the Burnett's. I'll be staying the night there again if Izora asks." Veggrek: “This isn’t okay, you guys!” Halberd!Kiono: Kiono kneels down beside Veggrek. "He can't undo what he's done. He's learned a lesson now, thanks to you." Concludion: "Indeed. I shall surely reflect on this mighty wrong, and grow from it as a person." Concludion says Veggrek: check. fail. to read? Gloom: hard, yes Veggrek: Veggrek squints really hard. “I hope so. And... I hope you get the chance to apologize.” “Stay safe, you two.” Veggrek gives Kiono a little nod and steps out for real. Halberd!Kiono: "You too, Squire Veggrek." She turns to leave with Concludion. "So, none of the relevant information actually got shared with you." "You now know about Lei, and you already know about Akaros and I. Veggrek's whole thing is the biggest one to know, really, though I suppose you were there for some of that. Ultimately the goal is to keep him from dying so the monster inside him doesn't eat people to make him be alive again." Concludion: "Can we feed the asteroid to the monster?" Halberd!Kiono: "I had considered it, but I'd rather not launch him into the unknown without the assurance that it would actually work." "Or, you know, at all." [and Kiono and Concludion head off to the Lab, and also maybe she mentions that reading other people's mail is apparently actually illegal, like stealing potions is also illegal, and we probably shouldn't do those things] Category:OOS